


To fight, to punch, to kiss

by little_dhampir



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kinktober Day 3 - Orgasm Denial, M/M, Making Out, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Theo wanted to punch Liam. He wanted to punch him so badly. He wanted to fight him, to punish him for waking him up in the middle of the night just to sit around for hours doing nothing but wait. He wanted to kiss him.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949383
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	To fight, to punch, to kiss

Theo should have known not to trust Liam's stupid plan. He also should have known this would only end in a fight between them. After all, that's what they did best. 

Plus, really, it was hard not to fight with Liam when it was literally the only thing they could do to pass the time. It's been nearly three hours since Liam had decided to camp out in the middle of the woods because he had been sure there were some hunters lurking around. He really must have been desperate to prove himself. 

"Can you go home now? We've been here for three hours and so far the most dangerous thing we've encountered was a squirrel." 

Theo was pretty sure there were no hunters around and by now Liam must have come to the same conclusion, but seemed to be too proud to admit he had been wrong. Theo just wanted to go back to sleep, instead he had to deal with Liam hogging the whole blanket Theo had spread out in the back of his truck to make sitting, or in their case now lying, on the cold metal more comfortable. 

"Well, squirrels can be dangerous. I read an article once, about a squirrel that attacked humans," Liam countered, stretching out and somehow taking up a surprising amount of space for someone so little.

"Yeah, well maybe they were all as annoying as you," Theo huffed, trying to push Liam's legs out of the way so he had some space for himself. 

"How am I annoying you? You are annoying me," Liam said, kicking back and hitting Theo's shin. Theo hissed. 

"Tell me why you dragged me here in the middle of the night if I'm annoying you so much?" the chimera asked. 

He had finally fallen asleep when Liam had called him, waking him in the middle of the night, the ringing of his phone destroying his chances of having a quiet night for once. 

"Because I needed a car and Mason was sleeping," Liam said and shrugged as if that was an actual, satisfying explanation for Theo. 

"And what did you think I was doing?" 

Seriously, in moments like this he really wished he could just punch Liam. He had done it before, but he was trying not to give Scott any reason to kill him the next time he was home. 

"I don't know! Evil chimera things?" 

At least, Liam sounded a little bit sheepish as he said it. Theo only rolled his eyes and looked up into the sky. It was a quiet night; the kind of quiet night one might mistake for the calm before the storm but Theo knew better. There was also a storm brewing in Beacon Hills.

Theo wanted to punch Liam. He wanted to punch him so badly. He wanted to fight him, to punish him for waking him up in the middle of the night just to sit around for hours doing nothing but wait. He wanted to kiss him. 

Before he knew what he was doing he did just that, leaned over and kissed Liam before he could do the other stupid thing and punch him. Liam made a surprised noise but instead of pushing Theo away like a sane person would do when suddenly, randomly being kissed, he leaned it, opened his mouth and whimpered. 

Theo didn't know what made them do it, maybe it was the only way they knew not to fight, but they kept on kissing. Their kisses turned heated pretty fast; their tongues met as they pressed their bodies closer together. Theo could feel Liam growing hard, his erection poking into Theo's belly. He started grinding his own erection on Liam's thigh, breaking apart to breathe but still pushing closer. 

"Theo," Liam whimpered and it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. "Theo, please." 

Moving their bodies so he was on top, he started kissing Liam's neck, trying to reach as much skin as possible with their clothes still on. He loved Liam's scent, boyish and musky with a hint of sweat. In this position he could press down easier, rutting against Liam's willing body while nosing just behind the other boy's ear. Liam grabbed his head, pulling the hair to push him back towards his lips, an order Theo followed immediately. 

Kissing Liam again was just as good as the first time and they found their rhythm within seconds. Both of them fought for dominance; Liam pushing against him eagerly despite being on the bottom. There was an urge to the younger wolf's movements, the way he kissed Theo, the way he held onto him as if he never wanted to let him go, gave away his eagerness to find release. From the sounds Liam was making and the way they rutted against one another Theo was sure Liam was about to come undone completely untouched. 

Theo wanted to see Liam fall apart, he wanted to see the other boy lost in pleasure but he also still wanted to punish him. Pulling back was the hardest thing Theo had done in quite some while but he did it anyway. Moving away, his own hard cock weeped with the need to come.

"Theo," Liam said, sounding whiny and out of breath. 

"This is for waking me up. Now you can stay up all night and think about what we just did."

Liam protested, his hand gripping himself through the jeans. 

"Don't. Or I swear this was the first and only time this has happened."

"But," Liam tried, dropping his hand on his side. 

"No buts. Now you will take a walk and if you can't hear a hunter nearby, we will go home, sleep and finish what we started tomorrow morning." 

Theo knew he put Liam in an unfair position, could see the lust in his eyes and his need to protect Beacon Hills fight one another. After a minute Liam nodded and got up with only a small sound of protest, running off faster than necessary. 

Theo watched Liam till he disappeared between the trees. He knew the beta would be back in a few minutes so he quickly undid his jeans, pulling them down just far enough for him to touch himself. As he hurled towards his climax he thought it was only right to punish Liam for waking him up.


End file.
